Fogpool's Voyage
by thetsunamifan
Summary: Everything is about to change for Fogpool when she follows her apprentice on-board a twoleg ship that takes them miles away from home. Meanwhile, FeralClan must endure the Twolegs and other animals who want their home back by any means. Littermates Fogpool and Ratfang, who work best when they're together, must think as individuals if they want to survive their new hardships.
1. Allegiances and Map

**This story takes place about 12 moons after Live Before You Die (but you don't have to read that fic before this one.)**

**Map links are on my profile bio! The setting is in some made up area in Canada, btw.**

**Cats of FeralClan:**

Leader: Cherrystar - tortoiseshell she-cat with a dark russet forepaw and green eyes

Deputy: Wolfpelt - light brown tabby tom with a dark face and pale green eyes

Medicine cat: Deerheart - gray-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Warriors:

Shadowleap - cream tabby tom with brown around one eye and green eyes

Darkrose - dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Blackfeather - black tabby she-cat with barely visible tabby stripes and dark green eyes

Fogpool - pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Eelpaw)

Ratfang - black tom with amber eyes

Petaldapple - tortoiseshell she-cat with a black face and green eyes (Crabpaw)

Rosemarywish - reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Rainbowsong - tortoiseshell tom with purple eyes

Hazybog - dark gray tabby she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Gorsefoot - mottled brown tom with hazel eyes (Flypaw)

Raccoontail - gray tom with a thick tabby tail and green eyes

Bearclaw - fluffy brown tom with hazel eyes

Nightstrike - black she-cat with a white back and amber eyes

Beavertail - brown tom with a dark bushy tail and amber eyes (Sunflowerpaw)

Oceanwhisper - gray she-cat with black legs, white paws and blue eyes

Dogclaw - brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Frozengrass - pale gray tabby she-cat with dark stripes and dark green eyes

Tawnyleaf - fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Skeletondawn - slender dark gray she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

Fawnberry - sleek light brown she-cat with pale green eyes (Sharkpaw)

Clovereye - ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Eelpaw - dark reddish tom with tabby legs and blue eyes

Crabpaw - reddish she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Sunflowerpaw - pale ginger tabby she-cat with greenish-brown eyes

Sharkpaw - gray-and-white tom with dark blue eyes

Flypaw - black tom with gray splotches and green eyes

Queens:

Foxsong - black-and-russet she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Berrykit, Daisykit, Spottedkit and Leopardkit)

Elders:

Snowflakefoot - fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Lightsky - black-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Cats of BrookClan**

Leader: Leechstar - fluffy gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Webear - gray tom with white ears and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Dolphinheart - blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Honeydapple - spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes

Midnightecho - thick black tom with amber eyes

Poppysky - slender black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mintshine - white tom with pale green eyes (Zebrapaw)

Oaknight - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shallowfern - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt - brown tom with blue eyes (Bisonpaw)

Moosetracks - brown tom with black paws and hazel eyes

Creamtail - cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Zebrapaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Bisonpaw - brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Queens:

Antfall - gray she-cat with dark black spots and green eyes

Elders:

Oceanmist - pale gray tom with blue eyes

Runningcloud - short white tom with blue eyes

**Cats of SwampClan:**

Leader: Lavenderstar - pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Hotfoot - flat-faced thick-furred ginger tom with a fluffy tail and deep amber eyes

Medicine cat: Rabbitwing - white tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Crocodilegaze - gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes (Duskpaw)

Waterwhisker - gray-brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Lavaheart - slender tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes (Brokenpaw)

Lionclaw - ginger-gray tom with green eyes and tufted ears

Peacockleap - short-legged tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Ashstorm - gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (Leafpaw)

Millipedefoot - black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Gatorbite - ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a gray paw (Snowpaw)

Apprentices:

Brokenpaw - black tom with a kinked tail and amber eyes

Duskpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw - dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw - gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes

Queens:

Marshpelt - spotted gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Leopardprowl - long-legged spotted tawny she-cat with green eyes and big ears

**Cats of MountainClan:**

Leader: Falconstar - gray tabby tom with pale stripes and amber eyes

Deputy: Uglyface - hairless tom with amber eyes (Needlepaw)

Medicine cat: Tunnelshadow - black she-cat with fierce blue eyes

Warriors:

Dirtclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Crowdance - fluffy black she-cat with silver-tipped fur and pale green eyes

Mongoosenose - long brown tom with blue eyes (Cavepaw)

Mouseface - gray-brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Rubyfrost - beautiful sleek russet-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Dirtpaw)

Ferretface - white she-cat with green eyes (Bugpaw)

Dappledriver - white she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

Pelicanflight - white tom with a ginger snout and amber eyes (Birdpaw)

Apprentices:

Needlepaw - brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

Cavepaw - gray she-cat with amber eyes

Birdpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Bugpaw - small brown tom with orange eyes

Dirtpaw - light brown tom with hazel eyes

Queens:

Shivereye - pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormdew - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Icemist - pale gray she-cat with a white leg and blue eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Koda - dark brown tom with a long, slender tail and pale green eyes

Snail - gray-brown tom with a long, spiky white-and-tabby tail and purple eyes

Piper - long-legged Siamese she-cat with a black spiky tail and fierce blue eyes

Cleo - white she-cat with pale ginger tabby markings and dark blue eyes

Thomas - white tom with brown ears and orange eyes


	2. Prologue

Soft waves washed against the beach shore as four cats settled down in the white sand. Golden sunlight warmed the pelts of the starry cats as they spoke with one another.

"Leechstar has been displaying very odd behavior," Volestar, a brown-furred she-cat, meowed.

"Odd? She is an absolute lunatic. Bees in her brain, that one!" A ginger-and-gray she-cat fidgeted in the sand.

"Agreed, Branchstar," a yellow cat named Sunstar mewed. "She'll be the end of the Clans all on her own."

"She was okay at first, until she slipped into the brook as an apprentice," BrookClan's former leader, a mottled orange she-cat named Blondestar, meowed.

"For Clan leaders, you've all got our heads a bit too far in the clouds to be ignoring the real matter," a lean ginger she-cat with glowing amber eyes meowed from behind the leaders of a past time. Beside her was a healthy-looking white kit with faint cream tabby markings on his face.

"Pumpkinwhisker, we always have you to put us back on track," Volestar greeted her. "Indeed, a nuisance bigger than even a mouse-brained cat approaches, threatening the existence of every Clan."

"You mean something bigger than Shadestorm?" the kit asked.

"Yes, Cosmo," Volestar spoke gently to him, "And that nuisance is the Twolegs. Not all of them are dangerous, your housefolk for example. But these twolegs I speak of want their land back, land that Clan cats claimed many seasons ago."

"Since the traps was proven useless as of late, the twolegs are setting out themselves to kill every single cat," Blondestar hissed.

"This is something beyond even StarClan's control," Branchstar mewed. "We have to move them before the twolegs arrive."

"Absolutely not!" Blondestar protested at once. "Here, at the meadows, _here_ is the only home we have ever known and will ever know. Everything enclosed by the cliffs, even the beach and the ocean, down to the last grain of sand. It all belongs to the four Clans. They should fight for their home before taking any drastic measures. We do not know what lies beyond the skies we walk, for on one side they are surrounded by the ocean and on the other, the large twolegplace. We _need_ an alternative to withdrawing."

"Any ideas, then?" Sunstar asked. "Or should we let them decide what to do for themselves?"

"If we leave them to decide for themselves, fine. If they seek our guidance, that's also fine by me," Vinestar meowed. "They can fight or they can flee, but whatever they do I hope that it will not turn out to be the wrong decision."

The cats dispersed after the meeting. All except for Cosmo, who was the only StarClan cat to see the small dot on the horizon. It made a frightening blast of sound that sent the kit running back to find Pumpkinwhisker.


	3. Separation

Cream tabby fur flashed past Ratfang with a following cry of fright. A FeralClan cat finished the job by biting deep into the victim, a hare's, throat. Ratfang was impressed with his apprentice's final assessment. The black tom slid through the grass tunnel and back into the camp to inform Cherrystar of his decision.

Cherrystar nodded her agreement. "We shall hold Shadowpaw's warrior ceremony right now, then."

As his leader made for the Stoneledge, Ratfang watched as his littermate, Fogpool, padded in his direction. "Wolfpelt and Tawnyleaf confirmed that Darkpaw and Blackpaw are ready, too," Fogpool meowed.

"All cats old enough to fight in battle gather beneath Stoneledge for a Clan meeting."

Once everycat had gathered around, Cherrystar began, "Shadowpaw, Darkpaw and Blackpaw will be receiving their warrior ceremonies. Shadowpaw, please come forward. I, Cherrystar, leader of FeralClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowheart. StarClan honors your honesty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FeralClan."

After Cherrystar rested her chin on his head and Shadowheart licked her shoulder, Darkpaw was named Darksoul and Blackpaw became Blackspirit. The three littermates stood rigid with shock after the ceremonies as their Clanmates hesitantly chanted their names.

"Are you joking?" Gorsefoot muttered; After the names were given, Lightsky choked on his shrew bone for a good two minutes. Ratfang caught Shadowheart staring at him with his lower jaw gaping as if he expected prey to leap into his mouth.

"If this is because they're Shadestorm's kits, I just might do a back-flip over the Crooked Falls," Fogpool whispered to her brother, who swallowed dryly with unease.

"This meeting has not yet concluded," Cherrystar meowed, painfully aware of the hostility that the names arose. "Eelkit and Crabkit are ready to be apprenticed."

Cherrystar purred when her own kits scampered up to her. "Eelkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eelpaw. Your mentor will be Fogpool. I hope Fogpool will pass down all she knows on to you."

Cherrystar summoned Fogpool to her with a flick of the tail. "Fogpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Skeletondawn, and you have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of Eelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Cherrystar touched noses with her kit before apprenticing Crabpaw to Petaldapple. The tension from before was replaced with joy as the Clan greeted the apprentices by their new names. "Eelpaw! Crabpaw!"

Eelpaw went back to greet his mother. He reached up on his hind legs to lick Cherrystar's forehead. "Aren't you so proud of me? I can't wait to make you even _more_ proud when I'm a strong warrior!"

The tortoiseshell purred. "You and Crabpaw both impressed me enough for one day." Cherrystar groomed Eelpaw's back until the reddish-furred apprentice raced over to greet his mentor who was walking nearby.

"I feel like I could take on a grizzly!" Eelpaw burst out.

"Please don't," Fogpool sighed.

Meanwhile Ratfang followed his former apprentice to meet with Cherrystar.

"Shadowheart, I can change you and your littermate's name if you feel so strongly about them," Cherrystar offered.

"Thank you, Cherrystar," Shadowheart breathed. "It took us by surprise quite a bit."

"I must admit, I'm surprised by, not the Clan's reaction, but yours," Cherrystar meowed. "Frozengrass had told me that the three of you desired those names."

"What?" Shadowheart exclaimed. "That's not true at all!"

"It was a mistake, then. I should have known it sounded too outrageous to be the truth... I'm sorry," Cherrystar mewed before returning to her own den. Ratfang brushed against a peeved Shadowheart; the cream-colored tabby flinched from his former mentor's touch.

"Don't you go attacking your mother," Ratfang warned.

"It's not our fault our father was a deceitful rogue!" Shadestorm spat. "Frozengrass can't get over it, so she's been treating me, Darksoul and Blackspirit like fox dung ever since we were kitted."

"That she-cat was a loon even before she met Shadestorm. It's been her being herself all along by doing unfair things... even to her own kits."

"Still," Shadowheart snarled, "She won't get away with humiliating us, my sisters and I will make sure of that much. She'll get what's coming to her."

Ratfang sighed as Shadowheart stormed off and Petaldapple came over with her apprentice, Crabpaw. "Who put lava in his bedding?" Petaldapple asked.

"Don't be mouse-brained," Ratfang meowed, "Those names are the problem, and Frozengrass is to blame for them."

"Maybe Cherrystar should call one last Clan meeting not only changing their names, but Frozengrass to Frozen_heart_." Petaldapple's suggestion arose a _mrrow_ of laughter from Crabpaw.

"Truly, she has no business being a mother," Ratfang sighed. He hated seeing the determined and loyal young Shadowheart being put down by such mousefodder. He glanced up as Fogpool passed him to follow Eelpaw across the Waterstones. They settled on a boulder in the water as Eelpaw went on about what he would be like as a warrior and how every kit in the nursery would look up to him. "Everyone will want to be me, to put it simply," he concluded.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure," Fogpool meowed sarcastically. She set down her weasel to eat, but the rambunctious bundle of fluff would never allow such a thing and let her attention travel elsewhere other than on him. He tried running at her but ended up slipping and falling into the water. The splash reached Fogpool's forepaws and drenched her fresh-kill.

"Be more careful next time, 'kay, pipsqueak?" Fogpool meowed when Eelpaw resurfaced. "And stop acting like a small kit. You'll get me wet if you take another tumble down this rock again."

Eelpaw shook as the Newleaf air met his damp pelt. In search of some warmth, he climbed over to his mentor and pressed himself against her side.

"Wha-! Oh, come on, your fur's soaking wet!"

"I don't care! You're pretty warm and I'm here freezing my whiskers off!"

"Ughh..." Fogpool glared at him thinking about what she'd just signed up for by mentoring this piece of-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cat called out her name. "We're going to the beach to practice fighting techniques!" Petaldapple called from beside Crabpaw. "Why don't you two come along?"

"Fine." Fogpool hurriedly swallowed the remains of her fresh-kill. "Let's go."

Petaldapple, Crabpaw, Fogpool and Eelpaw all arrived at the beach when it was nearly sundown. "There should still be enough light for training," Petaldapple meowed as they exited the cliff tunnel. When they emerged on the other side, all four cats were dumbstruck. On the shore of the beach was a twoleg ship that emitted smoke from its top along with strange hissing sounds. A pathway allowed twolegs to walk on and off the ship, and in their paws were strange-looking wooden containers. "We need to go back," Petaldapple hissed, and the tortoiseshell retreated alongside her apprentice.

"Hurry, Eelpaw," Fogpool urged him.

"Look!" Eelpaw yowled at her. "There's a Clan cat stuck up there!"

When Fogpool looked up, she indeed saw a cat perched on the railing of the ship. "Eelpaw, we can't - NO!"

Eelpaw raced ahead of her without permission and bounded across the pathway that led up. Fogpool was not about to leave him behind, mostly because if she did, Cherrystar would probably flay her alive. She tried to dodge the twolegs' massive feet as she pursued the troublesome menace that was her responsibility. When she boarded the twoleg ship, she found the 6-moon-old kitten speaking with the mystery cat.

"You're from the Clans, right?" Eelpaw meowed.

"Clans? Erm, no, I'm not," spoke the cat. It was a young tomcat, around her age, with dark brown fur and very pale green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, uh, whoever you are. But we have to get going befo-"

"It's Koda. My name's Koda." The tom smiled kindly at her. "And what's the rush? I hardly ever get company of my own kind anymore."

"We're suppose to be with our Clans, Koda," Fogpool told him, roughly nudging Eelpaw away. "It's important that we get back right now."

"No, it's not," Eelpaw whined. "I wanna explore the twoleg ship."

Fogpool curled her lips bitterly at him. "Not another word from you, Eelpaw, I swear. I can't stand you and you're only making this more difficult and awkward for us!" Eelpaw tried to break in, but Fogpool interrupted, "I told you to shut up!"

Eelpaw flinched back and didn't meet her eyes.

"Goodbye, Koda," Fogpool hissed. She froze in place when the ship began to tremble. When she looked over the side of the ship she found the pathway being put back up. Now both Eelpaw and herself were unable to return to the beach without snapping their necks in the process.

"This doesn't look good at all," Koda muttered to himself.

"I-I'm sorry," Eelpaw began.

Fogpool cuffed Eelpaw over the ears. "I will knock you right off this StarClan-forsaken thing and let you drown!"

Eelpaw went to go sulk in a corner and Fogpool stayed near Koda, deciding not to carry out the threat. "So you're Clan cats?"

"Yes," Fogpool puffed.

"Are all of you that nasty?"

Fogpool looked up in surprise before sighing. "Not all of them." Fogpool gazed at the beach shore as the ship began its departure. "Do you know where this thing is taking us?"

"Probably back to my home. There are a ton of square-shaped structures there, all created for their own purposes. I have no clue what those purposes may be, though. The funny-looking structures light up at night, and lot's of them have delicious food up for grabs when no one's there to catch you." Koda's explanation of a twolegplace faded into the distance just like Fogpool's home was. She'd never known anything but Clan life, living and serving her Clan, and now she was being cast away into the unknown.

Worse, she had no idea if she could ever return home or see her brother again.


	4. A Clan's Despair

"Where are they?" Crabpaw meowed; Petaldapple watched her apprentice turn back. "They're not following us."

"The twolegs..." Petaldapple gasped. "I hope they didn't capture those two mouse-brains!"

The she-cats hurried back to the beach at once. Crabpaw was firs to emerge on the other side. "Great StarClan, they're _on_ the ship!"

Petaldapple padded toward the shore and could faintly make out Fogpool and Eelpaw on the ship. Her lower jaw hung limply as the ship sailed for the horizon. "We ought to warn Cherrystar! Come, Crabpaw."

Petaldapple halted at the entrance and nearly tumbled over her under-sized apprentice. "What?! What is it?"

"A ceremony is taking place," Crabpaw meowed. "We shouldn't disturb it, right? I was told it's disrespectful to do so."

Petaldapple bristled irritably. "Are you kidding right now?"

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Shadowleap."

Cherrystar continued to change Darksoul's name to Darkrose and Blackspirit to Blackfeather.

FeralClan was much more eager to cheer their Clanmates new names this time around. Ratfang dragged his eyes away from the proud littermates when Petaldapple stormed into the camp with Crabpaw. "What's wrong, Petaldapple?" Cherrystar demanded as the panting warrior and apprentice rushed to their leader's side.

"A ship was at the beach and the twolegs took Fogpool and Eelpaw!" Petaldapple told her. Everyone in the Clan heard her words and gasped in unison.

"How did they get on-board a twoleg ship?" Cherrystar asked.

"We left before we could see how. When we noticed they fell behind and went back, they were already on the ship and too far to rescue."

_Eelpaw - my own blood! - on a twoleg contraption. When I get my paws on Fogpool... _Cherrystar shook her head to clear her mind. The cats might never return and she was already placing the blame on Fogpool because she was responsible for the leader's kin.

"If the ship is gone, there isn't much that we can do," Cherrystar sighed.

Ratfang's felt as if time had stopped, as if his heart had frozen to dry ice. His breath caught in his throat like a stone had been lodged in his windpipe. _How, Fogpool? How could you leave us without a trace? How did you get on a _ship?_  
_

Ratfang was hardly aware of the meows of fright around him. Wolfpelt hung his head in sorrow at the loss of his step-daughter.

"There is no way to track a ship across the ocean. Waiting is the only option we have." Cherrystar's voice cracked as she meowed the last sentence. The Clan split into small groups to talk about the tragedy. Ratfang caught outbursts such as "Poor Cherrystar, to lose her own son..." and "We can't just sit here doing nothing! They're our Clanmates! They're _FeralClan._"

_StarClan, don't let the twolegs take them away,_ Ratfang prayed. _And please __let them return to us in one piece._

...

Fogpool woke when a paw prodded her hard in the ribs. She opened one eye and glared crossly at the guilty cat. "Can I help you?" she hissed. She squinted at the new sunlight of early sunup.

"Hi there, the name's Snail," meowed a strange cat. He was as slender and sleek-furred as Koda, almost identical except that Snail had mottled gray-brown fur and deep purple eyes. _Great StarClan, I've never seen a cat with purple eyes!_

"So if Koda's correct, you're Clan cats, right?" Snail asked, his thick white tabby tail swaying in the fish-scented breeze. Fogpool wrinkled her nose at the foul odor.

"That's indeed right. I'm Fogpool, a warrior of FeralClan, and that kitten over there is my apprentice, Eelpaw."

Snail glanced at the reddish-furred apprentice as Eelpaw groomed himself. "Koda introduced me to him already as you slept. He's a spunky fellow, that one."

_Spunky...? _Fogpool stared at the tomcat standing over her. Koda spoke in a different way than Clan cats as well, but not as different and odd as this cat did.

"Well, if Koda's spoke to you about us already then you probably know that our being here was an accident. We need to return to our Clan as soon as possible, in any way possible."

"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you," Snail told her, "but that ship has sailed." He _mrrowed_ with laughter. "Anyhow, who needs a bunch of wild cats to keep you company when you can be a laid-back cat served by 'twolegs,' as you call 'em."

"Because I still have family there," Fogpool replied. "Well, a brother at least. I would never have wished to leave him, especially without so much as an explanation or a goodbye."

Snail shrugged. "I can understand that. I couldn't imagine living without my brother, Koda, to keep me company." Fogpool watched as Snail padded away and went down below the ship, out of Fogpool's sight. The movement of fur at the edge of Fogpool's vision told her that Eelpaw was heading for her.

"Koda says that the ship will be arriving at its destination soon," Eelpaw meowed.

"How could he know that? I don't see any land ahead."

"He's been on too many trips to not know, or that's what he told me, at least," Eelpaw mewed. "Chin up, Fogpool. There's no going back, at least not yet. Let's make the most of this trip."

"How can you say that? If we never return, you will never become a warrior of FeralClan. Is that what you want?"

"No, but regret doesn't get you anywhere. Never giving up and keeping hope for the future is some of what makes a noble warrior. That's what Cherrystar told me when I was a kit."

"Cherrystar's right. Never forget that." Fogpool spoke half to herself. It was hard to keep faith when with each passing heartbeat they were being taken farther away from their home. The crestfallen tabby she-cat looked up as Koda padded right up to her.

"When we reach the shore, Snail and I will accompany you so you don't get your fur ripped off in an unfamiliar place," he offered.

"We appreciate that."

"Thanks. Just so you know, Snail at often times can be obtrusive. That's why when we meet other cats they don't like to stick around for long. Please excuse him if he becomes too intrusive into your personal lives, and come to me immediately if he goes too far."

"Will do."

Koda dipped his head in acknowledgement before leaving the FeralClan warrior and apprentice alone. "I like Snail. I don't think he's obtrusive at all," Eelpaw muttered.

"We just met him at sunup. You're too quick to trust strange cats, furball."

Eelpaw curled up against Fogpool's soft pelt. "There isn't such thing as an evil cat."

_Fox-dung, _Fogpool thought bitterly. This young cat had a lot to learn from life if he didn't want to be disappointed. Fogpool swung her sleepy gaze to the sunlight-dappled sea.


	5. The Longest Wait

Despite the tragic incident just hours before, time went on and the dark of night greeted FeralClan. Shadowleap, Darkrose and Blackfeather guarded the camp that night after their warrior ceremonies, which were soon followed by their name-changing ceremonies. Shadowleap curled up in the cool, short grass. "Frozengrass will regret ever humiliating us."

"Shut up, furball," Blackfeather hissed. "She might hear you."

"I don't care who hears me. You know what she did. Sure, it was mouse-brained of Cherrystar to heed her suggestion. But in the end it was our mother who caused us that indignity."

Darkrose brushed her tail over her brother's broad shoulder. "She's an evil psychopath, but she kitted us. Doesn't she deserve our respect?"

"You've always been a soft cat, Darkrose," Blackfeather told her sister. "I disagree with Shadowleap that revenge will do us justice, but her being our mother doesn't grant her innocence. You _earn_ respect. It doesn't come with being a mother if you're a lousy one."

Darkrose lowered her head. "You're right. Sorry."

"No, I should be sorry," Shadowleap meowed. "I know you two are against unnecessary violence, but if Frozengrass gets to display her hatred against us, then I'll do the same to her. I won't force you two to be involved."

_"What_ are you talking about?" Blackfeather demanded. "How do you suppose you'll do that? Are you going to form a rivalry with our mother? The best decision that won't land us into trouble is to ignore her and be respectable warriors."

"I'm already a respectable warrior. But Frozengrass-"

"Frozengrass what?"

The pale gray she-cat padded drowsily from the direction of the warriors' den. The three littermates swung their heads toward their mother as she sat down beside them.

"Could you hear us from the warriors' den?" Darkrose exclaimed.

"No. But as I walked out of the den to go make dirt I heard my name. Care to explain what the latest gossip has to do with me?"

"I think you know why we're talking about you," Shadowleap hissed softly. "You told Cherrystar we wanted those awful names. I know you made a mistake by having kits with a scandalous rogue, but don't take it out on your own kin."

Frozengrass stood silently for a few heartbeats before meowing, "How am I to know you won't all end up like Shadestorm? You have indecent blood in your veins. It's bad enough I became friendly with a fox-hearted criminal, but now I'm stuck with his kits. You're all disappointments to me until you prove otherwise."

"So we have to do some heroic deed to earn our mother's love?" Blackfeather snarled.

"Precisely." Frozengrass brushed her tail across her kits' faces as she passed them. "A true warrior has to earn his worth, or he's just another dumb cat."

_Funny to hear that from the dumbest cat I know, _Shadowleap thought bitterly. "Mouse-dung," he heard Darkrose mutter.

"We've always known she's crazier than a fox in a fit," Blackfeather told them. "Common sense flies over her head like the wind. She'll never be a decent cat, even around us, no matter what anyone does."

"Yeah, but-"

Blackfeather brushed her tail against Shadowleap's lips; the tom sighed in defeat. _Either way, I don't have to prove anything to her. She's just another worthless cat that I want nothing to do with._

...

"Fogpool, get up already..."

The gray she-cat hissed at the paw prodding her cheek. Fogpool's eyes only closed tighter. "Tell me that was all only a dream. I'm in the warriors' den right now, and you're waking me up because you want to go practice hunting."

"Actually, I do. But we're not with our Clanmates anymore," Eelpaw sighed.

Fogpool's eyes were greeted by the sharp light of sunhigh. The ship that had taken them away from their beloved home had finally arrived at its next destination: a huge twolegplace that made Fogpool's fur bristle. She glanced behind her as pawsteps approached Fogpool and her apprentice.

"You really do sleep a lot." Koda _mrrowed _with laughter. When Fogpool gave him a frightening glare he continued, "The ship goes to many places, especially where your home is. I've been on this ship long enough to know that the twolegs go there often and they certainly will again. If you're patient enough, the ship will eventually go back and return you to your Clan."

"So what, do you expect us to eat dry kittypet food until then?" Fogpool muttered.

"Well, um, the twolegs on this ship don't feed us. Snail and I just take the free rides," Koda murmured. "We love to explore the world and the twolegs allow us to hop on... but they don't care for us."

"How do you live on here, then?"

"When they make stops, we jump off to go hunting or find someway of snatching a meal. We keep close to the ship and always return before the twolegs take off again. I know it seems awfully strange, but it's an exciting life for the two of us. The sea is our home."

"I never thought I'd hear a cat say that," Fogpool meowed. "Maybe a BrookClan or a SwampClan cat, but to actually _live_ on the sea?"

"No offense, but I don't think that Clan cats are normal, either." Koda flicked his long, slender tail and turned his back to the she-cat. "If you want to survive to the stop at your home, I would highly suggest sticking with Snail and me. We'll help out with your hunting and return you to the ship on time. Besides, will it really hurt to explore the world that you live in?"

Fogpool didn't respond as the loner padded away from her. _I love to explore, but not unfamiliar territory. And I don't want to put a newly-apprenticed cat in danger. _Her eyes rested on young Eelpaw, who was staring at the twolegplace they had just arrived at.

"Fogpool, Fogpooool!" Eelpaw chimed. "Snail said that we're about to go search for food! I might even be able to fit in some practice!"

Fogpool walked to her apprentice's side and gazed at the new territory for a moment until Snail and Koda returned. "The twolegs have placed down the board that lets us off the ship," Koda told them. "We have to do everything while they're unloading and loading the ship and be back on before they take up the board again. If we don't make it back in time, you can kiss your Clan goodbye."

"We've never been late before, and we're not about to start now when we have visitors to watch over," Snail meowed. "Come on, let's find something to eat. I'm starved."

The band of four cats rummaged through the twolegplace at a light pace. The sky was bright with blues and yellows as the clouds covered the sun and uncovered it again. A light wind brought mingled scents to Fogpool's nose.

"Eck, what's _that?_" Eelpaw spat, licking his lips at the stench.

"Twolegs throw out the food they don't like and put them in those metal containers," Snail explained.

Koda bristled at the scent. "Let's use that as a last resort. I'm sure there are plenty of better alternatives than that foul-tasting trash."

Fogpool picked up the scent of a wigeon and just moments later saw the large bird land on a twoleg fence. The trained FeralClan warrior fell into a hunting crouch and stealthily approached the bird. Fogpool's silvery tabby pelt brushed against the fence as she approached the bird that was facing the other way. The wigeon noticed the predator's presence too late; Fogpool knocked the bird off the fence in a flurry of feathers. By the time the other three cats reached them, the bird was limp under Fogpool's forepaw.

"Nice work you made of that beast," Snail praised her.

Each cat took their fair share of the fresh-kill. Snail finished early so he could try at hunting and came back with a young duck in his jaws. Koda licked the wigeon blood from his lips. "We can take that on the ship if the twolegs are okay with it. If not, we can sneak it on with us."

When the cats went to check on the twolegs' progress, they were still hard at work. Fogpool felt weak with relief when she found that the board that was their only way back on the ship was still there.

"We'll try not to let you down," Koda told Fogpool and Eelpaw. "But you have to stick with us. If we get separated, it will be that much harder to get back to the ship on time. This isn't going to be an easy or very much fun journey, but it's what you have to do to see your family again."

Fogpool remembered her dear brother, Ratfang. The mere thought of the black-furred tom made her feel twice as determined than before. "Fine," she meowed. "I'll do whatever it takes it to get Eelpaw back to FeralClan, where he's supposed to be getting raised."

Koda nodded slightly. "I get it. C'mon, let's get back on already."


	6. The Runaway Kit

Ratfang growled softly when high-pitched mewling rang in his ears. He looked up from his place in the warriors' den near the entrance to see a tiny brown tom kit with cream spots crying out.

"For the love of StarClan, Spottedkit..." Ratfang hissed. "What is it this time?"

"Daisykit went up on Stoneledge and now she's gonna jump!" Spottedkit wailed.

"It's too early for this," Bearclaw grumbled. "Why doesn't your mother just get her down?"

"Foxsong's sleeping. If we wake her up this early, we'll all be dead."

"StarClan forbid you wake up early to rescue your suicidal kit..." Ratfang muttered. "All right. I'll check it out."

When Ratfang padded outside, he saw that Foxsong had already gotten up. With her was Cherrystar, Wolfpelt and a few anxious warriors and apprentices. The gray dappled kit on Stoneledge stood at the very tip of the long boulder, watching her audience with fearful blue eyes.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Wolfpelt called up to Daisykit.

"Is Daisykit gonna be okay?" Spottedkit asked. Berrykit and Leopardkit looked up expectantly at Foxsong for an answer.

"Why is she doing this?" Leopardkit added.

"She's a bit confused, that's all, little ones." Foxsong padded away from her kits and closer to Ratfang.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Sharkpaw was teasing her for being unable to speak." Foxsong's eyes glowed with worry. "I've never seen a kit go this far when something puts them down. I can't seem to talk Daisykit out of this one though..."

"I'll help you out. I think I've got a plan." Ratfang whispered so that Daisykit wouldn't hear, "I'll distract her while you climb up there and get her away from the edge."

"Thank you, Ratfang." The russet-and-black queen waited until the young warrior informed Cherrystar about their plan and began the diversion before she made for the Waterstones.

"Daisykit, everyone has flaws that hold them back in life. But that doesn't mean you won't make for a great warrior," Ratfang yowled.

"You're perfect just the way you are," Cherrystar added desperately.

Ratfang struggled for words that would keep Daisykit's eyes on them, in the opposite direction of Foxsong. "Look, Daisykit. It's all right to be sad, but please don't jump. You're going to be honorable, a great contribution to FeralClan."

"He's right, you know!" Cherrystar meowed. "Every cat born to FeralClan is respected and cherished here. You're no different, Daisykit."

Daisykit was about to make a move - either to jump or turn away - when she was picked up in Foxsong's jaws. Ratfang sighed with relief as the mother returned the kit to the ground. "Do you understand now?" Ratfang asked her. "You're fine as you are."

Daisykit's littermates gathered around her with positive words while Foxsong took Ratfang to the side. "Thank you for the idea. You saved my kit's life."

"We all have to work to protect any kit in need," Ratfang replied. Foxsong nodded before returning to her children.

"That was impressive," Shadowleap meowed as he approached the older warrior.

"Thanks, but it really wasn't. It was just a risky thing that had to be done."

"Daisykit will get over this if we continue to encourage her."

"Let's hope so. So," Ratfang went on, "I saw Frozengrass leave the warriors den the other night and a late-night conversation. What is it with her?"

"Besides being a lunatic and despising her kits? Not much, really. She's a royal pain."

Ratfang flicked Shadowleap's shoulder with his tail. "Don't spend your whole life wishing she didn't exist, or when she goes to the elder's den you'll find that you've forgotten to live your own life."

"Thanks for the uplifting speech, Ratfang, but I don't need it. I've learned to look past what she's done and ignore her when I can so it doesn't go any further."

"Now you're sounding more like the apprentice I trained," Ratfang meowed.

"My family issues aren't the biggest problem right now," Shadowleap mewed. "Yours are... aren't they?"

"Fogpool," Ratfang whispered the name of his sister. "I know. My mother, Pumpkinwhisker, is dead and I don't even know if Fogpool is. Not to mention Cherrystar must be devastated about Eelpaw."

"StarClan will try their utmost to guide them back to safety."

"Don't be absurd," Ratfang exclaimed. "What can StarClan possibly do about cats beyond their reach?"

Later that day at sundown, Fogpool struggled to stay awake. The splashing of waves against the boat and the soft rocking was lulling her to sleep again. She much preferred sleeping outside rather than inside with Koda and Snail; having access to the sky reminded her that there were cats out there who missed her. Her troublesome thoughts faded into the distance when sleep took over. When Fogpool opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by the luscious forest near FeralClan camp. A tiny kitten was scurrying in her direction.

"Fogpool! I've found you!" Cosmo ran up to the familiar tabby she-cat and nuzzled into her chest fur.

"What're you doing in my dreams? It can't be you, Cosmo..." Fogpool meowed. "You can't leave the skies that StarClan walk."

"But I did. I followed you here, across the sea. I don't want Pumpkinwhisker to be upset that you're gone, and now I'll be able to go back and tell her what's happened to you."

"Why would you leave Pumpkinwhisker? Why would you risk getting lost?" Fogpool asked. "She told me that she thought of you as her own kit. I'm sure that you leaving her would make her twice as upset."

"But when you return, I'll just follow you back again." Cosmo blinked up at her with wide blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Fogpool. I also wanted to keep you company... so that you wouldn't be scared all alone with Eelpaw."

"With Eelpaw, I'm not alone. But you are. You're a dead kit alone in the sky. What if I miss the ship once and can never return to FeralClan? You'll be all alone, not knowing how to return to StarClan." She pressed her forehead against the kit's when he trembled with fear. "Not to worry. I'll try to return Eelpaw and myself back home."

"I won't leave you," Cosmo mewled, touching noses with the older cat. "I don't want to get lost in these unfamiliar stars. I'll try to visit you in each of your dreams."

"Then I'll dream for as long as I can, so you have someone to talk to," Fogpool mewed back. When the dream ended, conscious thoughts passed through Fogpool's mind. _Now I have two young cats to guide back home, _she thought. _P__oor Cosmo. He's destined to always be a naive and confused five-moon-old kit._

* * *

**Wow, isn't this a depressing story...**


	7. A Leader Goes Too Far

_I'll never get use to the suffocating stench in this place, _were young Shadowleap's thoughts as he neared the place where the Gathering was held. As soon as one passed through the Hillside Tunnel, the heat would hit the intruder smack in the face. _Why did Cherrystar even invite me? All I wanted to do tonight was get a good night's rest._

The three other Clans - BrookClan, SwampClan and MountainClan - were already there and waiting for the chosen FeralClan cats. Cherrystar leaped delicately on top of the Great Boulder placed in the shallow area of lava. Following close behind was Wolfpelt, who took his place beside the other deputies and beneath the leaders. Shadowleap saw Deerheart as the gray-brown medicine cat sat neatly with his tail resting on his paws.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Cherrystar yowled.

"I w-" Leechstar began.

"MountainClan will start," Falconstar interrupted. "Oh, my apologies. Do you mind if I start us off, Leechstar?" he asked in a sickly-sweet mew.

"By all means," Leechstar replied politely, but not without a lash of her long tail.

"The prey runs well in our territory, the birds especially are plentiful. This is fantastic news for us since that is MountainClan's preferred fresh-kill. But with this good news comes the tragic news of Fieryclaw's death - she was hunting and ran right off the mountainside. The new deputy of MountainClan is Uglyface." The gray tabby leader glanced at the hairless tom. "I must admit he wasn't what first came to mind, but the entire Clan volunteered him because of his faith in what is right and his loyalty to the Clan."

As MountainClan cheered their new deputy, the shy Uglyface meowed, "And what a great honor it is, Falconstar."

"Quiet, Uglyface. I still don't like you."

Shadowleap looked over his shoulder to Nettlepaw, his young friend from MountainClan. "Why did he name him Uglyface?"

"Icemist told me that when she kitted him, the Clan had never seen anything like it. I mean, he's hairless, for StarClan's sake! Falconstar believed it was unsightly for a cat to have no fur and now he can hardly stand to look at him for more than a few heartbeats."

"That's unfair for Uglyface," Shadowleap declared, all too familiar with the feeling the MountainClan tom must have after he and his sisters suffered their first warrior names. "He shouldn't have to bear a name that dishonors him."

"Not to worry. Falconstar has been on his last remaining life ever since a porcupine's quill pierced his heart. It backed up into him and there was nothing our medicine cat, Tunnelshadow, could do to save that life. It's horrible in a way, despite his personality, because he's still young."

"BrookClan would like to go next," Leechstar meowed immediately after Falconstar wrapped up MountainClan's news. "A cat has gone missing from our Clan. If anyone finds Creamtail-"

"There's no need for a search," Lavenderstar interrupted suddenly. "Your warrior has recently crossed the border into SwampClan. She's being held hostage in our camp, but she is safe."

"You're holding one of my warriors prisoner?" Leechstar spat; the mottled she-cat turned on the other leader with a snarl. "I'll rip you to pieces if you don't return her to me immediately!"

"Now, now - control your temper. She has yet to give a reason for trespassing," Lavenderstar replied, holding her chin high at the hostile cat. "Please tell me that she's not a spy, Leechstar. We're not up to anything you need to be concerned about."

"Send her back!"

"Creamtail will be staying with us for a while longer."

"Fox-dung!"

Leechstar unsheathed her claws and lunged at new SwampClan leader. Lavenderstar dodged out of the way just in time to save her throat from a good clawing. However, there was nothing standing between Leechstar and the lava any longer.

"Don't let her fall!" Cherrystar yowled, but Leechstar couldn't keep her balance at the edge of the Great Boulder. Her paws slid on the rock until she slid into the heated liquid below and was engulfed into a surge of fire. Her cry of fear and agony was cut short when her spirit left to find StarClan. For a few heartbeats, no one said anything. The shock of the moment reached everyone; each cat's hair stood on end, every eye as wide as the full moon that could be seen through the hole in the roof above.

"Look," Nettlepaw breathed. The dark clouds overhead began to cover the moon. Eventually the cats were enveloped in darkness - disheartening, hushed darkness.

...

"Rise and shine, Fogpool. The ship's at its next stop." Fogpool recognized Koda's voice.

The FeralClan warrior blinked her weary eyes; she could still see stars scattered across the night sky. Beside the dark-furred tom was Eelpaw. "How long has it been?" he mewed.

"About a moon now," Fogpool sighed. She hated getting on and off this untrustworthy twoleg machine to teach Eelpaw about hunting and the warrior code. She would much rather teach her apprentice under the familiar trees of her Clan's territory.

"Snail's already off the ship. We'd best not keep him waiting," Koda warned them. The three young cats walked down to meet the broad, stocky cat waiting at the bottom. The four cats fell into a group and continued their journey through the new twolegplace that the ship had taken them to this stop.

Koda glanced at Fogpool as she began to lag behind; the worried cat fell back in beside her and mewed, "I know you don't like boarding and un-boarding, but we never know when our next stop might be. We could be trapped at sea for a while, or the ship could settle in a place with no food or fresh water for even longer... which would be just as bad as being trapped out on the ocean."

"You're so enthusiastic, but I'm sorry... those words just don't cheer me up."

"Some food in your stomach is probably just the thing to make that happen," Koda meowed. "I may only be a spectator of you Clan cats, but I daresay Eelpaw's hunting skills are coming along nicely. With him helping out, we'll get plenty of food for our trips so that our stops can be less stressful and more luxurious."

Fogpool blinked at the cat padding beside her. "You like going out and getting lost?"

"Not getting lost, but I love the adventure. To go out and see different places constantly - that's basically what I live for. But you have a greater purpose; helping your Clan to survive is more important than my travels."

"You're very understanding of my situation. I appreciate that so much," Fogpool murmured.

"You might have a few good long moons ahead of you with us, and I'm not going to spend those moons being disrespectful to our guests. Until all your paws are on the dry land of your home, I'm going to look out for your safety. I swear it."

"Why would you do that for strange cats?" Fogpool exclaimed. "We hardly know each other!"

Koda went a few steps ahead and blocked Fogpool's path. "If there's a cat in need, I don't ignore it."

"Where I'm from, we don't ask Clans for help unless it's absolutely nessescary for our survival - sometimes even then, they won't assist us in our times of need."

"Your Clan rules sound cruel and pathetic," Snail hissed over his shoulder.

_Did I ask you, mouse-brain? _Fogpool snarled silently.

"That may be true, but I respect your way of life," Koda meowed to Fogpool. "Even though it might be frowned upon for you to look to us for help, I'll get you back to your Clan at any cost."


	8. A Pawstep Closer

Shadowleap began to lose track of time since the previous Gathering after the quarter-moon mark. Something besides the BrookClan leader's death had been badgering his thoughts. The only thing that might console him was the wise words a medicine cat had to offer.

"Hello, Shadowleap," meowed the polite medicine cat as the young warrior entered the tree den. "What do you need?"

"I need StarClan's opinion about something. I think I'm in love..."

"That's... perfectly normal for a cat your age," Deerheart meowed slowly.

"No, it's not just that. I love... a tom."

"A tom?" Deerheart blinked. He didn't expect to hear that from the warrior. "How unusual..."

"Please, I didn't ask for your opinion. Will StarClan approve of this?"

"N-No, I didn't say anything against it. Anyways, there's nothing in the warrior code that's against that. Who's the cat you love?"

"I want to keep it personal for now."

"Okay. Does this cat feel the same about you?"

"I have no idea; I haven't told him yet."

"You know how this goes, right? I'm sure your relationship can work out - but only if the other cat feels the same. Go on and tell him how you feel. If StarClan sends me a message that it's bad luck, I'll let you know."

"O-Okay, thanks, Deerheart." Shadowleap hurried out of the medicine cat den. _I've never seen Shadowleap so timid around anyone before. Usually he speaks his mind, but now he's afraid of his own shadow. _Deerheart laughed quietly to himself. _A cat like me can never understand how love changes a cat. A mate is not part of my destiny._

Outside the medicine cat's den, Shadowleap saw a group of cats gathering at the entrance. Wolfpelt turned to face the warriors' den.

"Ratfang. Come and join our hunting patrol."

Shadowleap's ears perked immediately as the name was spoken of the cat he loved. He watched the drowsy tom trudge out of the den after Wolfpelt to meet up with the rest of the hunting patrol. _Maybe I can catch Ratfang alone out there, far away from the camp and prying eyes. _Shadowleap rose from warm spot where he slept, following Ratfang outside and joining the patrol.

"Mind if I join, too? I'm in the mood for some hunting," he meowed casually.

"You're _in the mood_ for hunting this early?" Wolfpelt asked, shock in his voice. Shadowleap froze out of fear until Wolfpelt _mrrowed_ with laughter. "That's fine with me. Hurry up then." Wolfpelt padded alongside the younger tom. "If you're this eager to get active in the mornings then maybe you should be on more dawn patrols."

_Or maybe not, _Shadowleap thought gloomily, bitter that he hadn't thought of a better lie to get closer to Ratfang.

Soon the cats were surrounded by the delicious scent of prey and each went their separate ways. Shadowleap caught Ratfang just before he could go on a rabbit's trail. "What?" Ratfang hissed.

"I need to talk to you about something that's kinda important," Shadowleap mewed.

Ratfang sighed. "It had better be important. You cost me a plump addition to the fresh-kill pile!"

Shadowleap led his Clanmate down the hill and into the cavern where no cats could overhear their conversation. "This is personal, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Shadowleap murmured.

"Spit it out, Shadowleap," Ratfang meowed.

"I've looked up to you for a long time now and I'm beginning to realize that my feelings for you aren't just respect, but..." Shadowleap swallowed as the words faded away into thin air.

Ratfang's fur prickled with unease. "Well, go on."

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ratfang's amber eyes grew wide in a daze. "What did you say?"

Shadowleap lowered himself to the ground, his head heated with embarrassment from his words. _No... no! Don't smack me! Don't tell the Clan! _"I'm in love with you, Ratfang," he mewled.

Shadowleap gasped when his former mentor ran outside and uphill without another word. "Come back! I didn't mean-" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that it was no use. _Still... I have to make sure he doesn't share this with anyone!_

The light-colored tabby tom made for FeralClan camp, only to come to an abrupt stop when he saw a black tail swishing from a tree branch above. Shadowleap looked up to see a cat lying down, facing away from the tree and from Shadowleap. The younger cat climbed up the tree hastily until he reached the tree branch, making sure to keep a respectable distance away from Ratfang.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again. I blatantly embarrassed myself in front of my former mentor... but please don't rat me out."

"No, Shadowleap. I'm not like that. You just took me by surprise. Just give me time to think about whether I feel the same about you."

"So, it wasn't mouse-brained of me to drag you away from hunting and say what I did?"

"Not entirely." Ratfang avoided the younger's eyes. "Sorry for running off without warning. That was uncalled for on my part."

"Yeah, okay." Shadowleap smiled timidly. "Come down whenever you're ready."

The cream-colored tabby hastened back down the tree and back to camp. _Gyah__h, he'll never feel the same! Flea-brain, flea-brain, flea-brain!_

Meanwhile, whispers haunted Fogpool's dreams back on the ship. The whispers were of her Clan leader, Cherrystar, as Fogpool looked down in horror at the small limp body in the grass. A pool of fresh, warm blood surrounded Eelpaw's body.

"How could you have let this happen?" Cherrystar snarled.

"I meant to return him safely to you!"

"But you failed to protect my son. His death was due to your foolishness of placing your trust in those brothers."

"It was purely an accident," Fogpool cried. "I wanted to protect him... that was all I wanted to do! And Koda and Snail wanted only to protect us. Don't blame them, it was my fault." Fogpool hung her head in shame, sobs escaping her lips as she stared at Eelpaw's unblinking and glazed-over eyes. "I wanted him to be safe. I know I'm hard on him, but..."

Fogpool's voice drifted off as Cherrystar's distant body morphed into a smaller form.

"Snap out of it," Cosmo warned the she-cat. "You're going crazy, probably from constant sea-sickness. You need to pull yourself together to protect yourself and Eelpaw... remember that!"

Fogpool was about to reply when a real paw prodded her ear. She woke up to Koda's pale green eyes staring her in the face. "There's a storm coming," Koda meowed. "We'd best get inside the ship so we don't end up in the rain." Fogpool obediently followed Koda beneath for cover. The slim brown tom immediately took notice of Fogpool's miserable appearance. "I should try to be more sympathetic," Koda mewed suddenly. "Have you got a mate or kits waiting for you back home?"

"Nope. Only my brother, Ratfang," Fogpool sighed. "Don't you ever want a mate?"

"About six moons ago, I met a she-cat that I instantly fell in love with. She was a runaway kittypet and she followed Snail and me everywhere we went on the ship. Except one day we got into an argument that couldn't be settled, so we separated. It was such a dreadful experience, I've never searched for a mate since."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I would love to take the blame for our departure, but I can't. I'm only to blame because I never moved on."

"I'll try to help you take your mind off her," Fogpool offered.

Koda smiled at her words. _I can't fall in love with him, though, _Fogpool told herself silently. _I'll help him move on, maybe be his friend. But it's forbidden to become mates with a cat outside of FeralClan._


	9. New Faces

It was after sunhigh when the ship made its next stop at and let off its Twolegs on a bridge. Fogpool led her three friends off the ship and guessed it was about two tree-lengths they had to walk to get back to land.

"What's the hold up?" Fogpool called back when Snail and Koda didn't follow. "I thought we were suppose to get off at each stop."

"My legs are cramping up," Koda meowed. "I think I'll have to skip this stop. You and Eelpaw do what you have to do and get back as soon as you can."

"We will." Warrior and apprentice left the bridge and entered a Twolegplace. Fogpool stopped when a stream of freshwater surged in front of them from a nearby lake. The glossy-furred she-cat took a few laps of water before mewing, "I smell prey nearby. I'll go hunt, and you collect some moss to bring water back to those two."

"I want to try hunting," Eelpaw objected. "It's been more than three moons now. I think you can trust me."

Fogpool licked her aching paw-pads. "Fine. Less work for me."

_Finally! Some time to myself, _Eelpaw thought as he followed the stream to the lake. The scent of duck became stronger until a flock of ducklings could be seen playing in the shallows. Their black-and-yellow feathers were distinct against the lake's surface. Eelpaw carefully placed one paw after another, grateful for the thick reeds that hide his red pelt. _If only the mother were here... she'd make for a much better catch._

The duckling closest to Eelpaw waddled unknowingly closer until the apprentice leaped out of hiding. Before the baby could escape, Eelpaw skillfully sank his claws into the sensitive skin and ended the duckling's life quickly.

"This is hardly a meal," Eelpaw meowed as the other duckling scurried away. "I'm sure it won't be much of a loss if I eat this one. I'll just find a larger piece of fresh-kill to bring back to make up for this one."

"You'll do what?"

Eelpaw nearly leaped out of his fur when he heard his mentor's curt meow. "Where did you come from?"

Fogpool dropped the clump of damp moss from her jaws. "I wanted to see how you were doing after I collected water for Koda. Was I about to witness my apprentice eating prey when others haven't eaten? I know we aren't with the Clans, but you _are_ a FeralClan apprentice."

"I-It's a measly little duckling..."

"Koda's not well. He could've gotten more out of that than you."

Eelpaw's guilty expression changed when Fogpool spoke those words. "I see what's going on. It's all about him, isn't it? As long as he's here, you don't have a care in the world. Unlike you, who's had a life of adventure, I left the nursery just to enter a world unfamiliar to me and you won't even talk to me about this."

"I shouldn't need to talk to you... about anything. Grow up," Fogpool hissed.

"I want to!"

"Look, it'll be easier to talk about this when we get back home."

"When will you realize that we're never going home? Koda _lied_ to us! He just wants us to give him company that's not just his brother's."

"Koda doesn't lie. Immature cats like you do."

"The only immature cat here is you."

Fogpool swung a paw at Eelpaw before she could think twice. A spurt of blood erupted from a new cut below the apprentice's eye. _Were my claws unsheathed?! _Fogpool stared blankly at the younger cat. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, Eelpaw."_  
_

"No! I don't want to go back with you." Eelpaw bristled when Fogpool tried to get closer. "Stay back, Fogpool!" He dashed off in the other direction.

"Nn... No... Oh, StarClan, why did I do that..." Fogpool mewed, allowing Eelpaw run back upstream without her.

_Don't look back. _Eelpaw thought as he ran through the Twolegplace.

"Wait!"

Eelpaw stopped when a voice rang out from behind him. He looked back at a cream-colored she-cat who was grooming her two kits.

"What's got your fur in a knot?" she meowed.

"Why should you care?" Eelpaw panted.

"If a dog's coming, I don't want to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Especially with my kits."

"Don't worry; you're not in any danger. I just had to get away from my Clanmate."

"Clanmate?"

"I come from FeralClan," Eelpaw replied, daring to walk into the miniature garden the three cats were resting in. "I'm trying to get back home, but I got into an argument with my friend."

"Your friend must be worried sick about you. Would it be impolite to ask if I could help you find her?"

"What choice do I have other than to go back? I have nowhere else to go."

"I'm Piper and these are my three-moon-old kits, Cleo and Thomas."

Eelpaw smiled. "Thanks for the offer. I'd love some company besides the three cats I've been stuck with for over three moons now."

Eelpaw led the small family back to the ship. _It's still there. What a relief. And there's... _Eelpaw saw Fogpool on the railing of the ship looking down at him.

"A ship?" Piper exclaimed.

"It's all right; I can take it from here."

"Oh, no. We'd be delighted to join you."

When Eelpaw reached the top, he received an immediate welcome from Snail and Koda. When Piper showed up from behind, Fogpool jumped off the railing and showed her confusion.

"They kept me company while I cooled down," Eelpaw explained.

"I'm Piper. This is Cleo and Thomas. Eelpaw explained everything, so we'll leave you in peace now."

"Do you live with Twolegs?"

"No, we're on our own around here."

"You shouldn't be alone when you have kits to take care of. Please, Koda. Snail." Fogpool glanced at the two brothers. "This is a she-cat with kits. Couldn't we give her shelter?"

Koda opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again when Eelpaw gave him pleading blue eyes. He let out a stressed sigh. "If you need food and shelter for your kits, then you may stay."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Fogpool noticed Snail's hostile glances and bristling fur that Koda seemed to ignore.

* * *

That night, Fogpool went inside the ship to speak with Koda. The brown tom was sound asleep with head rested on one arm. "Koda!"

At the sound of his name, Koda opened one eye halfway. "Hrrnn?"

Fogpool let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Sorry to disturb your nap. I just wanted to ask you something. Why was Snail so hostile about Piper?"

"I don't want you to worry about it. Snail can overreact about things sometimes. I've already warned you about him."

"I'm not some little kit. You can tell me."

"Piper is my former mate." Koda sighed at Fogpool's gasp. "_Former_ because she used me. She admitted that all she wanted was kits, not a lover. I was sleeping one night and she ran away while she was pregnant with them. If I had to guess, I would say those two kits with her are ours."

"I should apologize for pushing the decision on you to let her aboard."

"I need to make a truce with her. There has to be some reason she wants to stay after seeing me, after all... For now, just make sure that she doesn't corrupt Eelpaw," he added, half-jokingly.

"Count on it."

**Sorry, I know this is going slowly! I'll try to speed things up. I already have all the chapters planned out - I just have to write them! Thanks for all your support, dear readers!**


End file.
